


Protégée

by KillerKissed



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Doctor - Freeform, Doom, Exophilia, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Female Reader, Fiction, Reader Insert, Robot, Robots, Romance, Series, reader - Freeform, samual hayden - Freeform, smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Relationships: Samuel Hayden/Reader, Samuel Hayden/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Protégée

“Hello, Doctor. Dr. Hayden will be right with you.” The secretary handed you a pamphlet , something very welcoming about joining the Union Aerospace Corporation.

You thanked her and opened the paper to see all the friendly faces of scores on the inside. You knew most of the knowledge inside. You looked around the high tech waiting room. It was an exciting time for you. To be the protégée of Dr. Hayden himself. You had been hand selected by him from hundreds of thousands of other choices. You felt so special.

“Welcome to the UAC, Doctor.” The voice came from your right. You looked up to see the large robotic form of Dr. Samuel Hayden. You bounced out of your seat and stuck your hand out to greet him. He shook it with such a formal air about him. He motioned to his office with the door open for you. You went in and sat down in a comfortable looking chair in front of his desk. He sat down and placed his hands on the flat surface in front of him. “It’s a pleasure to actually meet you. I know we’ve talked through email briefly.”

“It’s nice to meet you as well. Thank you so much for this opportunity. It means so much to be able to work in this field, this company, and with you, sir. It’s a great honor.”

He chuckled softly and leaned back in his chair, the formality seeming to disappear from him. “I want you to understand working here is more of marriage to the job than just a 9 to 5 situation.”

“I understand completely. I’m ready to work.”

“We’ll be spending a lot of time together. I just be frank with you. I had someone else I had hoped to carve a future for and become another titan in the industry. That opportunity has soured. I will NOT make the same mistakes as I did before. I believe you have heard of Olivia Pierce?”

You nodded, feeling like a hammer was about to drop.

“I have great regrets.” He seemed distant in this moment as he even glanced towards his window. The view of the buildings was beautiful. “She will no longer be working here very soon. But until that moment arises, I will have you doing things for me to collect information of what she’s up to without her knowing. This is only a sliver of what you’ll actually be doing but I wanted to warn you. She’s become chaotic. She’s religiously obsessed and I see her going down hill.”

“I’m sorry things have gone like this for you. From what I understand, you have high hopes for this position and the person that is placed within it.”

Dr. Hayden seems to awaken from your words and returns all attention to you. “I’m glad you understand the severity of the situation. When I picked you, I must confess I look at every aspect of a person. I dig deep. I feel as if I know you even though this is the first time physically meeting you. I grow in anticipation to see how you grow within the company. We are one week away from the first manned expedition to Hell. I know it feels sudden. I will have everything that you need to know and understand delivered to you so may catch yourself up by the time the expedition is ready. We will both be going.”

“This is such an honor, sir. I am grateful.”

He chuckled, “You may not be once you see Hell for yourself. But please, follow me.” He rose from his desk and got up, taking the room in long strides. You quickly got to your feet and followed after him, feeling so small and delicate while chasing after the large cyborg. You wondered what it was like, to have gotten sick like he did and then totally transform your life? Does he still feel things?

Hunger?

Pain?

Desire?

The walls of the research facility were ever expanding. He took you through rooms which seemed mostly like a low level security. You felt like you were getting a general vibe of the place. It was beautiful to be here, see what has all been created by this being before you. You felt somewhere deep down that Dr. Hayden felt almost above what humanity was about. You felt like he was otherworldly, ethereal in a way. You had a detached feeling about him like maybe he wasn’t human anymore. You didn’t know why you were stuck on this thought. It has never bothered you before.

“What do you think?”

“Breathtaking.” You murmured, staring out the large window to see the facility laid out before you like a partner reaching out to you from a dimly lit bedroom. It felt tantalizing and forbidden. You could literally feel unknown power surging through the place. It was hypnotic. This was a place you could grow and make a name for yourself. You could be something!

“Don’t let it consume you.”

You looked to him, to see that robotic face turned your way as if to drill into your soul. “Never, I could never. I’m too in control for that.” You adjusted the bottom of your shirt and looked back out the window.

“I’ll have the security clear you and get you a badge made up. All paperwork will be sent to your home by this evening. When can you start?”

“Immediately.”

“Get a good night sleep, Doctor.” He moved behind you to show you the way out. “Hell is waiting.”


End file.
